tengagedgroupsfandomcom-20200215-history
BigBruv's Big Brother 1
BigBruv's Big Brother 1 USA 'began on 7 September 2012, shortly after the first UK edition had finished. The winner of ''BigBruv's Big Brother 1 UK automatically won a spot in this season along with four other ex-housemates who participated as coaches. Twists Before the game starts, BigBruv opened a poll stating which twist Tengaged would like to see happen anytime throughout the game, out of the following options; *Returning Houseguest (Big Brother 3) ''- OUT OF THE GAME *Project DNA ''(Big Brother 5) ''- OUT OF THE GAME *Secret Partners ''(Big Brother 6) ''- REVEALED AS SECOND TWIST *Coup d'État ''(Big Brother 7) *America's Player (Big Brother 8) *Couples (Big Brother 9) ''- OUT OF THE GAME *Diamond Power of Veto ''(Big Brother 10) *Cliques (Big Brother 11) ''- OUT OF THE GAME *Saboteur ''(Big Brother 12) *Dynamic Duos (Big Brother 13) ''- OUT OF THE GAME *Coaches ''(Big Brother 14) ''- REVEALED AS FIRST TWIST The three with the highest votes played a role in ''BigBruv's Big Brother 1 USA. Secret Partners, Couples and Dynamic Duos cannot be played at the same time, as well as America's Player and Saboteur, therefore if any of these entered the top three together, the one with the highest amount of votes was played and the twist that came fourth place (or below) would play a roll in the game. Auditions There are three stages to applying for the show. Once at least twenty-four hopefuls have applied to be a HouseGuest, auditions will close (along with the Twist poll) and the twenty-four tengagers will be narrowed down to just twelve. There are three stages to the auditions process; *Stage 1: Applications *Stage 2: Activity Checks *Stage 3: Interviews '''Applications When the group revamped from the UK edition to the new USA edition, auditions openED and the Tengaged Community had the chance to enter the house. Thirty applied and the Applications closed. Applicants were asked the basics; their real name, age, Karma, Color Level and Hometown. The applicants didn't have to describe themselves in full until the interview. 'Activity Checks' In between the applications and interview, their were numerous activity checks (two) to see how active the applicants are. The least active ones from each check were eliminated without furthur action. 'Interviews' When 22 remained, they were all interviewed. The most interesting interviewees will be given a key to the Big Brother House where they will remain for twelve weeks. (Note: weeks in the group game are shorter than real life weeks). Tengagers 'Host' 'HouseGuests' Other Contenders #The amount of Karma stands as it was when the tengager auditoned. 'Coaches' BigBruv decided to bring back four housemates from ''BigBruv's Big Brother 1 UK ''to compete. Voting History Notes * : For this season, the HouseGuests were presented with three twists - The first twist revealed was coaches, which saw four housemates from BigBruv's BBUK return (Alina, Jack, Jim, Tanner) - the second twist was Secret Partners, where all HouseGuests had a secret partner which nobody else knew about - The third twist remains unknown to both the public and the HouseGuests. The only clue is a poll called "Tengaged's Favourite HouseGuest'. * : There was no PoV before the first eviction. The two HouseGuests that Missy nominated could not save themselves or be saved by any other HouseGuest. * : In the first and only coach competition, Alina won and chose Missy to become first HoH. As he was the final coach to pick players to mentor throughout the game, Tanner's team were the Have-Nots for the week. * : Only the Coaches could vote to evict in the first eviction. In the event of a tie, Missy will cast the deciding vote to evict and the HouseGuest who gets her vote will be evicted. * : As one of the coaches, Tanner, decided to leave, a different ex-housemate Michael (TheKingMichael) entered. * : During the HoH competition, the three players, JB, Chris and Eddie, were offered three very different dilemmas, but accepting these dilemmas meant that they were ineligible to become HoH. Chris accepted the offer of letting the coaches enter the game and pressed the reset button, Eddie accepted the offer of PoV meaning safety from being nominated that week, and JB declined the offer of safety from Week 2's nominations and, being the last man standing in the HoH, won Head of Household. * : After the PoV winner was announced, the current PoV holder Eddie decided to hand over his Veto to the competition winner, which was Christian. Category:BigBruv's Big Brother Category:BigBruv's Big Brother USA